Turning the Tides
by Deadly In Pink
Summary: "What will you do? Now that the World Government is involved, the others will act. Shanks, Hancock, Marco, even Dragon… they all have their reasons. Will you 8 really be enough to hold on to him?" Rayleigh asked, nodding to the sleeping child. "We'll have to be" Zoro said calmly. The other Straw Hats stood tall beside him, their faces set in a fierce resolve. "Luffy stays with us!"
1. Prologue: Dragon's Child

_Hey everyone,_

_I'm really looking forward to working on this story. I have a rough first draft just about done. Now the hard part is adding some meat to it and editing, editing, editing. I'm trying to improve my writing skills, and I'd love for you to share any suggestions or criticism that you might have. __I'm a little wary about opening with a prologue. Some readers are turned off when they see one that doesn't involve the main characters. I completely understand, but after thinking about it, I decided to leave it the way it is. Hopefully it's not horrible! :D Next chapter will introduce the Straw Hat crew._

_A Quick One Piece Refresher:_

_For those who don't remember the Gorousei, they're the 5 ultimate big shots who rule the World Government. We've only seen them three times in the series (as far as I know) and they're still something of a mystery. It's unknown (at this point) whether the Celestial Dragons or the Gorousei hold more power. I'm going to assume that the Celestial Dragons are more like royal figureheads while the Gorousei hold the real power._

* * *

_**Prologue: Dragon's Child**_

* * *

_In The Holy Land Mariejoa_

Five men were gathered in a large white room. Two sat casually on a small green couch, while another occupied a matching chair. A man dressed in a white robe sat on the floor, his legs crossed and his long gold-sheathed sword on his lap. The fifth man, whose beard and mustache were (strangely) equal in length, stood calmly beside them.

These were the Five Elder Stars, the Gorousei, who ruled over the World Government with absolute power. They were, unquestionably, the most powerful men in the world. And it seemed that they were waiting for someone, as not one of them had uttered a single word since they had gathered.

One guard, stationed just outside the door-less entrance, couldn't believe his eyes as he carefully watched the men. He had seen them once before, after his homeland Ohara was wiped from the map. Since then, the guard's brown hair had turned gray and his body hadn't been able to escape the changes that came naturally with age, so how had they?

Even the youngest Gorousei didn't seem a day older, his blond hair as full and bright as it had been two decades earlier. Their appearance astonished the guard, but he pushed aside his confusion. He was stationed here to gather information that would be helpful to the man he had dedicated his life to. He wouldn't fail him.

The guard quickly stiffened as a small entourage entered the hallway. He sent the guard standing against the opposite wall a meaningful glance. The man who approached was surely a Celestial Dragon. There were no others who road man-back.

The Celestial Dragon dismounted his slave, smoothing out any wrinkles in his spotless white jumpsuit, before walking past the guards and into the room.

The fraudulent guard's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when the Celestial Dragon fell to his knees, bowing before the Gorousei. Did the Celestial Dragons really answer to these five?

"Rise" the man with white dreadlocks ordered from his seat on the couch.

"What message does the Yoso Yoso user bring?"

The Celestial Dragon rose stiffly, visibly uncomfortable with being in the presence of people whose status was greater than his own. He fumbled around in his robes until he pulled out a sealed envelope. The portly dragon stepped forward, handing it to the oldest Elder. The Elder opened the envelope; his eyes skimmed the paper before he passed it around to the others. The last Elder to read the message walked over to the fireplace, crumpled the note up and tossed it into the flames. It looked routine, like a scene that had been played out many times before.

"Dragon's child…" the youngest elder said thoughtfully.

The eavesdropping guard couldn't afford to sneak glances now that the conversation had turned so serious. He pressed his back to the wall and settled for listening intently. With the speakers out of sight, he realized that it was impossible to discriminate between the five voices.

"-he shouldn't be underestimated. We've learned that many times over."

"This IS the boy who managed to rally enemies as allies, even gaining Whitebeard's respect. We've known for a long time that he could become a problem down the line"

"We can't shrug him off as a 'future threat' any longer. We should kill him now, quietly."

"From the sound of the prophecy, it won't be so simple. His alliance is with the pirates, and that hat he wears can only have come from one man. If he dies now, it may very well spark the same war the prophecy predicts. We can't gain his allegiance if he's dead."

"What do you propose, then?"

"We'll recruit him. He'll fight for the World Government"

The Celestial Dragon burst out into laughter at the proposal. The guard couldn't see it, but the man must have received quite the look from the Gorousei.

"I apologize, it's just that Straw Hat Luffy is _known_ for his hatred of the World Government. He burnt our flag! That insolent fool went so far as to strike a Saint!"

The Gorousei ignored the Celestial Dragon and continued to talk among themselves.

"We could threaten him. We know the lengths he has gone to protect his crew."

"We don't need his compliance, we need his allegiance. We need him to _want_ to fight for us"

"That seems impossible, considering his past actions…"

"No, there is a way to make this work in our favor."

There was a thoughtful pause.

"Let's send out _that_ woman. Straw Hat will be easy to capture when she's done with him, and we'll have his mind to mold as we please."

"She's already fading much more rapidly than before. We'll be sacrificing our own time on this world. "

"It can't be helped. If that prophecy is as true as the others, losing the war would be far worse than losing our lives. We will take Straw Hat under our care directly. He will fight for us, in the end. "

The guard paled, realizing the weight of what he was hearing. The Gorousei themselves were planning on making Dragon's son an ally. How could that be possible? His master would need to know immediately, the guard decided. He would sneak away that night and bring word to Dragon in person. The revolutionary wouldn't be pleased.

The World Government was treading on dangerous ground.

* * *

_I hope that wasn't too bad, for a prologue. Chapter One will take a peek at what the Straw Hats are up to, and a certain revolutionary's reaction to the news! Thank you for reading! -Deadly __5-19-13_


	2. Understanding

_Thank you very much for your reviews, favs, and follows!_

_This chapter contains **minor references** to the Punk Hazard and Dressrosa story arcs. I've concluded the Dressrossa arc as cleanly as possible to fit this story into the current timeline. __**If you'd rather not chance spoilers, skip down to the second scene in this chapter :). The rest of the story won't mention much about Punk or Dressrosa.**_

* * *

**_Chapter One- Understanding_**

* * *

_Off the coast of Zo Island_

Trafalgar Law crossed his arms as he watched the shore line shrink farther away. On Zo's beach stood two samurai who were watching the pirates' departure silently. A boy waded in the surf, the hem of his kimono soaked with seawater.

Momonosuke, who aspired to be just as restrained as his father, must have decided that this parting was important enough to put aside his pride. He was returning the calls of farewell, waving his hands above his head excitedly as the Straw Hat's ship and the Heart Pirates' submarine headed side by side out to sea.

Law was standing on the low-floating deck of his submarine for the first time in weeks. He was eminently relieved to stand on his own deck again, surrounded by his own crew, who now (talking bear and all) seemed remarkably normal. The submarine sailed in Sunny's shadow as the two vessels departed together. They'd be parting ways now, each with their own goals to complete before they would reunite.

Law's eyes moved up to spare a glance at the dark-haired boy who sat cross-legged on the rail of his ship, waving to the fading figures on the beach. The boy's grin lit up his bright face and despite himself, Law felt the corners of his own lips turning up, just slightly. He was diagnosing that damn smile as contagious. He wouldn't really be in control of anything until he was well away from Straw Hat and his crew.

Despite his relief to be home, there was another feeling nagging the normally detached doctor. After escaping the dangers on Punk Hazard and (somehow) managing to muddle through the mission to destroy the SAD factory, Law couldn't help but feel something unexpected.

_Do I really care about these people?_ the doctor thought doubtfully as his eyes moved across the rest of the Straw Hat crew. He quickly dismissed the idea. It was impossible; it wasn't in his character. He didn't form bonds with people so easily, allies or not. Regardless of what Straw Hat thought, their relationship was strictly professional; piracy left little room for friendship. Hadn't he learned that the hard way?

"We're ready, Captain!" Bepo called, coming out from the control room with Shachi and Penguin in tow. They were waiting for the order that would send them on their way.

It was time to go. Law looked up to the pirates on Sunny's high deck, meeting her captain's curious stare. He felt his chest tighten. He could lie to himself, but somehow those knowing eyes told him that his secret was out. Somewhere between all the aggravating arguments and reckless rashness a bond had formed.

"Three weeks" he said, his eyes bearing into the Straw Hat captain's "If you don't show up, everything up to this point will have been for nothing."

Luffy laughed, understanding the real meaning behind the doctor's cold words.

_(See you later)_

"Mm, we'll be there" the raven haired teen nodded with a determined grin.

_(Until then)_

Law smirked, raising his empty hand up in an unmoving wave as he turned to enter his submarine. The Heart Pirates were on deck now; calling their good-byes to the crew they had bonded with during the three days they had shared on Zo.

The Heart captain paused when a certain concerning thought crossed his mind. Maybe it wasn't worth mentioning, but maybe it was. Better to err on the side of caution with this bunch, he decided.

"Mugiwara-ya" Law called, looking over his shoulder. His contemplative voice cut through the cries of farewell from both crews, and everyone quieted down to listen.

"Hmm?" Luffy replied, tilting his head in curiosity at Law's sudden change in demeanor.

"Steer clear of Kid and the others. We don't know what they're up to, but it'd be dangerous to run into them alone."

Law, who was worried that his warning would be laughed off, was pleased when Luffy looked thoughtful and then answered seriously.

"Aa, we will"

Law didn't hear any of the boy's usual carelessness in his response. _Good_, he thought. That attitude was the very least that the New World demanded of the captains who treaded its waters. The Straw Hats were new to this sea, but their captain seemed to understand better than he expected.

Law waited until the last of his crew disappeared inside of the submarine before following. He smirked as he heard Luffy ask about lunch, and Nami's annoyed scolding about proper farewells. He reminded himself that he wouldn't miss their bickering.

The metal door shut behind the doctor with a low clang as he entered the control room.

"You've got the conn, Shachi" he called, placing navigational control in the capable hands of his crew mate.

His men called out instrument readings as they began to submerge. The familiar sinking feeling that accompanied the rapid change in pressure was a comforting one. As much as he enjoyed the open breeze on Sunny's decks, he'd missed this.

"So, you really took it?" Penguin asked, looking up from the equipment in front of him to shoot his captain a curious glance.

Law leaned his back against the closed steel door and looked down at the object in his hands. It had been tossed to him so casually just an hour before. The doctor thought that the exchange had gone unnoticed amidst the hustle and bustle of the two crews preparing for their departures.

"_You're my friend, Trafal-guy, so hold on to this for me until we meet up again!"_

The doctor rubbed a thumb across the round, red bulges of the Mera Mera fruit. As long as he had this, there was no way the Straw Hats would betray them.

Not that he needed collateral to insure his trust in the other crew; he didn't. Still, holding the treasure in his hands gave the alliance a strange tangibility that Law needed. An unspoken promise between the two captains.

Somehow, in that strange and unexpected way that never failed to surprise him, Luffy understood.

* * *

_Baltigo- Revolutionary Army Central Base_

Dragon read the report over again, his body visibly tensing as the meaning of its words sank in. An angry growl thickened the tension in the war room. The revolutionary's subordinates watched him nervously, keeping their distance as they put on the facade of going about their tasks. Even the most senior revolutionists seemed dismayed by their leader's unusual behavior.

One revolutionary in particular, a young man dressed in plain brown cloak, looked on with concern. He had seen this man handle bad news before. Defeats, deaths, betrayals… nothing had ever provoked such an unrestrained reaction.

If Dragon noticed his men's worried stares, he didn't seem to care, which was strange in and of itself. Dragon worked hard to keep up a strong, level-headed image in front of the people who put their trust in him. After a painfully long silence, their leader finally spoke.

"This is exactly as he heard it?" Dragon's voice was uncharacteristically tight. He was looking up at the man who had delivered the testimony.

"He's one of our best" The man nervously assured, pushing his glasses up on his nose with a shaky hand. "He gave us the closest account we could hope for. It's our luck that we had him there."

Dragon growled as he stood up and threw the paper down on the table, seemingly unhappy with the answer. He walked over to the window, looking to the East in the way that he sometimes did, his hands clutching into fists by his side.

"Would they dare?" he asked, sounding honest in his wish for an answer. An overwhelming heaviness filled the air in the room and outside of it.

His subordinates were trembling now, backing away as the first sounds of angry thunder boomed in the distance and a strong breeze blew past Dragon, scattering stacks of paper across the room.

"WOULD THEY DARE!" It wasn't a question this time, but a challenge. The wind picked up, stirring the contents of the room violently as thunder shook the walls.

The young, cloak-clad man looked at his cowering colleagues and nodded to the door. None of them wasted any time in scrambling out of the room and into the safety of the hallway. A violent flash of lightning struck somewhere overhead, causing the men to jump as they retreated.

The young revolutionary really couldn't blame the others for wanting to run. This violent passion in the usually cool-headed Dragon was a first for all of them. They had seen the man fight, and they had seen him kill, but they had never seen him rage.

When the room was clear, the young man moved cautiously towards his leader. He forced his way through the powerful gusts, and placed a gentle hand on the older man's shoulder.

The revolutionary looked back at the boy, and the fire in his eyes seemed to slowly die down until it was replaced with the usual cool impassivity. The storm that surged around them calmed until all that was left was the soft pitter-patter of rain. Dragon's face was masked with a neutral expression. He had regained control.

"If you weren't here, I'd go myself" Dragon said, walking back to the large wooden table in the center of the room"-but you'll want this assignment."

The young man frowned, knowing that there was only one reason Dragon would send him on an assignment in his place. He didn't like the uneasy feeling that was tightening his chest as he waited for his leader to elaborate.

Dragon picked up the report and held it out. The young man took it in his hands and read it carefully, his eyes first widening, and then narrowing as he took in the information. A knot formed in his stomach as he thought about the Gorosei's ambiguous words.

"The woman they're-"

"You'll leave at once." Dragon interrupted, causing the other to look up in surprise. This man wasn't one to ignore questions. Something about this whole situation was affecting him on a personal level, and the conjured mask of calmness was cracking.

"Find that woman and kill her! I'm leaving this to you, Sabo!"

Sabo was left speechless, taken aback by the rare display of raw emotion in Dragon's words. The desperation barely hidden in the command brought back a memory of a little boy pleading (in much the same way) for his brothers to be spared.

They both had something they needed to protect, even if Sabo got the impression that Dragon was protecting something much more complicated than the life of a reckless teenager.

It didn't matter what it was, or why it was important. Dragon's feelings had always been as elusive as the Revolutionary Army itself.

For the first time since joining the man he now considered his father, Sabo glimpsed past the strong exterior, and he understood.

Behind the name and the strength and the command, Dragon was a man.

* * *

_Thank you for reading ^.^ Next chapter finally brings in Luffy's perspective, so naturally, trouble won't be far behind! -Deadly 5-29-13_


	3. Hunting

_I really appreciate the feedback that I've gotten so far! I'm sorry that I haven't responded to reviews yet, I will definitely get to that soon to answer some of your questions. This chapter has a different feel than the previous two. If you have a chance, please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!_

* * *

**Chapter Two- Hunting**

* * *

_The New World_

_One week later_

The Thousand Sunny bobbed gently under the glow of a first quarter moon, tossed by unusually gentle waves too weak to break against her hull. Inside, the peaceful night had drawn most of the Straw Hat crew into an easy slumber. They were anchored for the night, but would reach an island sometime the next day, depending on the New World's absurd weather.

As always, arriving at a new island would mean work: shopping, restocking, and (when Luffy got his way, which was more often than not) exploring were the least that would be expected of the crew. The day before docking was a night to turn in early. It was an unspoken tradition on the Sunny for most of her crew to be snug in bed by the time the sky turned dark.

Three particular Straw Hats had inadvertently created a new 'night before docking day' tradition of their own. Two of them were already used to getting little sleep. Franky's need for long stretches of rest had been slowly chiseled away with every new modification he had made over the last two years. Robin stayed up for many reasons.

There was always someone on watch; the ship was never truly asleep. Usually the two older adults were content in knowing that the other was awake somewhere, there if needed, but also free not to be. But on nights like this, Franky and Robin found their way to the galley, drawn together by a mutual need to make up for an earlier absence.

Robin had arrived first, settling down on the long green couch with a cup of freshly brewed tea in one hand and an old book in the other. It was better to wait for him, to let him come for their company in his own time. Some nights just took him longer than others.

Franky came in shortly after, walking past her and offering the usual silent smile reserved for nights like this. Robin glanced up from her book long enough to return it. The dark haired woman stood up and relocated from the couch to a seat at the table, placing her mug of tea down before she turned a page.

The shipwright walked around the dinner table and into the kitchen, where he allowed a smaller hand to emerge from his very large one. He wrapped the metal hand around the copper tea pot and poured hot water into two cups Robin had left out. Carrying them to the table, he placed one down in front of him and the other off to the side. Reaching up into one of the nooks of the ventilation duct, he brought down a worn deck of playing cards and sat down to shuffle.

"One" Robin counted, with a small anticipating smile.

"Two" Franky chorused lightly, his eyes moving to the galley door as he thumbed the cards in his hands.

The door creaked open suddenly as a slender boy wearing an old straw hat quickly rushed into the room, his eyes bright and his nose sniffing.

"I smell hot chocolate!"

The teen's exclamation held all of its usual excitement, but was toned down to a volume that came from the severe conditioning of a certain red head's fist. Luffy wasted no time in hurrying over to the empty seat beside his friend, taking the warm mug in both hands and blowing on the liquid carefully before taking his first sip.

"That sense of smell never fails to amaze me" Franky laughed as he riffled the deck with his smaller set of yellow hands.

The captain finished his drink with a satisfied sigh, placing his mug down. He took a glance over at the door that led out to the deck, but his gaze lingered too long and his silence was quickly noticed. His expression must have sold him out, because Robin was sipping her tea, book lowered, looking at Luffy carefully.

"Is something wrong, Luffy-san?" Robin asked, reading the uncertain look in the younger boy's eyes. She closed the book and placed it off to the side of the long table.

"Mm, well, I have watch tonight" he said thoughtfully, though he knew that they already knew it. Luffy _always_ had watch before a docking day. His restlessness before a new adventure was notorious. Why waste someone else's sleep when he would be up regardless?

"That's never stopped you from joining in before, Luffy-bro" Franky chuckled, dealing out the cards. Luffy looked down at the table, and it was obvious that he was trying to sort out what he was feeling.

The shipwright and the archeologist shared a questioning look. Luffy wasn't restless because he was excited, like on most nights before docking. This was one of _those_ nights.

Somewhere in the two years the crew had been apart, Luffy had developed a sleep problem unrelated to his occasional excitement. Not on all nights; not even most, but some nights he couldn't sleep at all.

Luffy fought a pain that was never there before. It was easiest to see in the quiet moments, when the crew took a break from company and went about their own tasks; when their captain thought he was alone, and took a break from being strong. He allowed that look of utter loss (of being lost) to linger on his face unguarded, sure that he was hidden well behind Sunny's spiky mane.

In those times, it was one of the others who would come to his aid: Usopp or Chopper (or both) with a game, Brook with a song, Nami a chore, or even Sanji with a grudgingly given snack. It was an unspoken effort to help their captain fight a pain that they weren't there to prevent. And if those five had the day, then Franky and Robin could take the night. Everyone knew that Zoro took all the times in-between.

"There's no need to worry" Robin reassured, picking up the cards before her "I always keep an eye out on nights like this. If anyone, or anything, comes close, we'll know right away."

"Aa, I know. I trust you, Robin. It's just… " Luffy's mouth turned down into a frown, and his eyes drifted over to one of the small, round windows above the couch. "-something feels…wrong."

The two older crew mates paused to regard their captain. Neither would bother asking him exactly _why_ he felt that way. When Luffy pulled the "instinct card", he was taken seriously. His instincts were usually spot-on. They would have to be cautious, but there was no reason to allow Luffy to worry.

Seeing the unease in her young captain's eyes, Robin stood up and smiled.

"The crow's nest, then?" she suggested, knowing that the view would help put all of their minds at ease.

Franky readily agreed and the trio walked out onto the deck, their eyes searching the ship with scrutiny before they made the climb up to the high perch. It was cooler in the crow's nest, but it would be easier to spot any approaching threats. The wary captain took a moment to walk around the circular room, eyes searching the dark waters around them for anything unnatural.

Luffy finally settled down for a game of cards after seeing Robin's impressive Sunny security system, which featured dozens of disembodied eyes, ears and even a couple of Robin heads. The three sat cross-legged in a small circle, cards spread discretely in their hands.

"Oi, oi, oi!" Franky protested, cupping a large hand over his cards to hide his hand from his rubbernecking captain.

"No cheating, Luffy!"

"But Robin's using _her_ powers" the raven haired teen whined, frowning at the eyeball ridden hand that sat discretely on the cyborg's shoulder.

Franky's eyes shot to the place where Luffy gazed, but he wasn't quick enough. He looked over at the archaeologist, who sat cross-legged with her head resting in her palm and an innocent smile on her face.

"Is there a problem, Franky-kun?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

The cyborg sent her a scrutinizing look, not doubting for a minute that the conniving woman had seen every card he held.

After an hour, the cautious mood seemed to lighten as the three played into the night.

* * *

_Warcres Island_

Luffy was frustrated, he was alone, and worst of all, he was hungry.

The teenager puffed out his cheeks childishly, making his nineteen year old face seem even younger. He was standing in the middle of a tight alley with his arms crossed and his lips set in a frown. This was definitely _not_ how he had planned on exploring the island.

Anyone who knew him would recognize the determination in his large brown eyes as 'that look'. It was the look that meant he had decided on something, and wouldn't quit until things were settled. It usually meant trouble for anyone around him.

"It's not here, either" Luffy groaned, leaning back against the wall of the alley. He looked up at the sliver of sky visible from between the buildings. The sun would be gone soon, and searching at night would be even harder. His lack of sleep from the night before only worsened his mood.

His search had started that morning, after Nami's excited announcement that land was in sight. They had parted ways with Law and his crew a week before, and the crew had been mostly confined to their ship's interior. The weather had been especially hostile for the majority of their trip, forcing the crew below deck for far longer than they were accustom to. The ship had never felt so suffocating.

With land only a couple of hours away, and the sun shining brightly overhead, the entire crew bustled with excitement as they prepared to dock.

Luffy was easily the most excited of all. He had forgotten all about his uneasy feelings from the night before. He happily made plans to explore the city with Usopp and Sanji. Both men had supplies to buy, and Luffy had agreed to come along to help with the promise of stopping at a couple (Sanji had stressed the meaning of the word "couple") food stands along the way.

The plans were quickly forgotten as Sunny sailed closer to the island. That's when Luffy sensed it again; the same strange feeling of uneasiness and _wrongness_ that had plagued him the night before. This time, it was much worse. It felt less like instinct, and more like an actual presence.

Or absence.

He had looked to the island then, his eyes wide in understanding. He wasn't good at explaining his feelings, but he knew what this felt like. He had felt this before, when he was very young and Garp was away.

Coming home from Makino's bar and seeing all of the other houses on the street lit up and full of life, when his was completely dark and empty. The house was still there, but compared to the others, it was just a shadow. It was just like that. If everything on the island was his street, than that other thing was like his house: a dark, empty shadow.

Everything had a presence. It wasn't right for something to be without one; it was unnatural. Something like that was definitely dangerous. He just knew it.

But no one else noticed it. Sanji and Zoro looked relieved to see land. If Chopper could feel it, Luffy knew he'd show signs of unease, but the little reindeer was leaning happily over the rail. This wasn't haki, or instinct.

Somehow this was different, and if it was dangerous, and if his crew couldn't sense it, then he didn't want them anywhere near it. With that in mind, it had only taken him a moment to consider his options for dealing with the problem.

Skipping the island was out of the question. Everyone needed supplies, most importantly meat.

He _could_ order everyone to stay on the ship while he went to buy the supplies they needed. He didn't pull rank often. If he made it an order, they'd be upset, and there was no guarantee that they'd be safe on a docked Sunny.

Or that they'd listen to that order at all, especially if he told them the truth. He really didn't trust them to let him go off alone. In a way, that made him kind of happy.

Maybe Zoro and Sanji could go with him. That would be ok, if they stayed together. But… if he felt this feeling last night, out at sea… what did that mean? Had it been there last night? Would it follow them when they left?

Luffy realized that asking himself so many questions was not only unlike him, but unnecessary. His gut was telling him to keep his crew away. When had he ever needed more than his own gut feelings?

It was then that he decided. He would find the mystery creature himself and figure out what to do from there.

Standing in the alley, alone, tired, and hungry, Luffy realized that his decision was proving to be much more frustrating than he had imagined. He really should have waited until Nami gave him some beli before he booked it. He wondered how his crew was doing, but was pretty certain that none of them had run into the creature.

He knew it was following him, at least.

He could feel it, but every attempt at making it reveal itself had failed. Now, he just had to keep it away from his ship, and wait for it to make its move. Not for the first time, Luffy wondered if this mystery creature was trying to make sure he was weakened before attacking. He grudgingly admitted that it was working.

"Sanji and Usopp probably tried all sorts of tasty meat" he groaned, slouching against the wall. "I bet Sanji made a huge lunch, too"

He really was beginning to feel weak, but it was too late to go back to the Sunny for food now, even if he could. He knew his crew wouldn't be happy about the way he left. He had some smoothing over to do. There were too many enemies in the New World, and the Straw Hats had made quite a name for themselves. None of them went off alone anymore, not if they could help it.

That hadn't stopped him from taking off, of course. What was that expression Usopp always used?

Say sorry instead of asking?

Luffy was stirred from his thoughts as a shadow danced across the wall in front of him, causing the captain to snap his head up. He knew he was being followed, but now it was close. Really close.

'_This feeling'_ he though, his eyes searching, '_is really strong now.'_

There was no one in sight, but he could hear footsteps in the distance. Someone was walking in the shadows on the other end of the alley, and that absent, _wrong_ feeling was growing even stronger. The mystery creature was finally ready. The hunt was finally over. It was time to figure out which of them would be the prey.

"Finally!" Luffy laughed, straightening himself and taking a step into the middle of the alley.

"I really don't know what you are" the dark-haired boy admitted, cracking his knuckles. "but if I beat you, I can go eat dinner, so I hope you're ready!"

Footsteps were the only reply; growing louder and more deliberate, and before Luffy knew it, they were the only sound he could hear.

* * *

_A cliffhanger. I'm really sorry, I know they're evil. _

_But they're necessary sometimes, right? (laughs nervously) Right!_

_Until next chapter :) -Deadly 6-5-13_


	4. Senseless

_This chapter took **forever **to edit. I don't know why it was such a tough one to flesh out. Let me know what you think of it if you get a chance. Writing in the present tense is more challenging for me than talking about events that happened in the past. I never know if I'm including enough detail, or enough dialogue (both internal and external) and I'm trying to find a good balance while still allowing my own style to develop. I'm posting this half-awake, so I hope I didn't miss any mistakes or I'm going to kick myself for it tomorrow XD_

* * *

**Chapter Three- Senseless**

* * *

_Warcres Island- Silver District_

"When I find him, I'm going to beat him senseless" Nami growled as she scanned the bustling street for the familiar colors of her captain. Her voice was sharp, but the worry in her eyes was poorly veiled with halfhearted anger.

The Straw Hat navigator held a pair of dusty heels by their straps as she walked barefoot down the dirt road, grimacing every time a rock dug into one of her blisters. Her hair was disheveled, and her shoulders slumped in exhaustion.

Sanji walked in step with his beloved crewmate, cursing the rubber idiot he called captain as he watched Nami continue on in pain. She wouldn't allow him to carry her, despite his many offers and pleas to do just that. He wished they could stop to rest, but they were racing against a setting sun.

And something was off about this island. None of the Straw Hats had been able to put their finger on it.

"If you don't, I will" Sanji muttered. "Shitty captain… he'd better have a damn good excuse for this." His words lacked their usual bite, and like Nami's eyes, his voice held more concern than anger.

"We have to find him first" Nami sighed, cringing as hot pain shot through one of her feet.

They should all be relaxing on Sunny by now, Sanji thought, safe and comfortable and at home. Nami's feet shouldn't be bleeding and he shouldn't be biting a cigarette butt. But no matter how tired they were, they wouldn't return. They _couldn't_ return. And even if Sanji begged for the beautiful woman to stop troubling herself with the search, the cook knew she wouldn't for the same reason he wouldn't.

They both knew what was waiting for them if they returned empty-handed. Somehow, the promise of an unnaturally silent ship and a counter full of leftovers made blistered feet and nicotine cravings (if just barely) bearable.

Sanji shoved his fists in his pockets as a feeling of irritable anxiety clutched his chest, demanding the soothing effects of his crippling addiction. He bit down on the stub of a cigarette butt that poked out from between his lips, sucking hard.

Not even a taste. Disgusted, he flicked the butt into the street.

An affluent passerby paused, his face drawn tight in anger and his tongue ready to lash. The man's eyes darted between Sanji's discarded cigarette butt and Nami's bare feet, before traveling up to the woman's exposed midriff. He met Sanji's challenging gaze and quickly closed his mouth, continuing on his way.

'_Smart man'_ the cook thought, just a bit relieved. He wouldn't be able to control his temper if a fight was picked, not when he had finished his very last cigarette hours ago with no vendor to be found.

The pirates stood out like sore thumbs in the wealthy Silver district, though most of the disapproving glances were sent Nami's way. Even before her shoes had become unbearable to wear, Nami's attire, or lack thereof, was offending the locals. Sanji was sure to send warning glances to any man who might voice an objection to their presence, but there was no saving the navigator from the glances.

All of this negative attention was aggravating Nami just as much as the dirt that was grating into her wounds. She hated this island, she hated these people, and she hated the way that her usually unshakeable confidence was being peeled away, revealing a layer of self-consciousness that was rarely exposed.

"I hate this," Nami spat, shaking her head. "I'm tired and I want to get out of this _stupid_ city, and he's _never_ been gone for this long, and it's getting darker…"her words grew more desperate until they faded away altogether.

Sanji didn't answer, but placed a gentle, comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. Nami's head snapped up, her lips parted and ready to scold. When her eyes met Sanji's, they softened and her words died in her throat.

His look wasn't flirtatious, but it was calm and kind.

_We'll find him_, it said.

Nami offered the cook a small thankful smile. It was short lived as something heavy knocked her off her feet. She gasped as she fell back, but a set of strong arms steadied her. She silently thanked Sanji as she straightened herself, and looked up at the man who had collided with her.

"Oi, watch it, shit head! You almost knocked over a lady!" Sanji snapped, taking a protective step in front of the navigator. He glowered at the man, ignoring Nami's reassurance that she was fine.

The man tipped up a damaged black top hat, revealing a young face and blond, curly locks. Intelligent dark eyes were searching the area around them, hardly looking at the pair at all. He seemed distracted, and although they knew nothing about the man, the two Straw Hats couldn't help but feel that he belonged there about as much as they did.

Sanji's glare must have finally caught the young man's attention, because he turned to the pair and inclined his head slightly in a hurried bow.

"My apologies" he offered politely, his eyes finally rising to meet theirs. His distracted expression seemed to change instantly as he took in the two pirates. His eyes widened in surprise before he quickly regained his composure. The recognition was only there for a second, but Nami and Sanji didn't miss it.

"Please excuse me." The stranger said, pushing past Sanji suddenly, not waiting for a reply.

The pair turned to follow him, both sure that the man knew something. It wasn't completely uncommon for the infamous pirates to be recognized, but this was something more. Sanji could sense the man's strength, and from his experience, strong men don't flee without good reason.

"What was that about?" Nami wondered aloud, "do we know that guy?"

"No, but he knew us" Sanji said slowly, furrowing his brow, "something isn't right here…"

"Let's find Luffy and get off this stupid island" Nami said, grabbing Sanji's arm and turning them around again. She didn't bother hiding the unease in her voice.

Sanji was right. There was definitely something _wrong_ about this place.

* * *

_Warcres Island- Iron District_

If Luffy didn't realize he was in trouble before, the sudden feeling of being completely _engulfed_ sure did the trick.

The footsteps had come first. Loud and deliberate and far away. But as they approached, Luffy started to notice something strange happening. He couldn't focus on anything but the click-clack of those steps.

The cacophony of the main street went silent. The sky, which had been glowing softly with dying embers of sunlight, turned black. The reek of trash and waste that had wafted in the alleyway was instantly cleared. Even the soft breeze that had tunneled through the buildings had died completely. His haki flickered off, as if a lever had been switched. In an instant, Luffy was knocked senseless, and his opponent hadn't even landed a blow yet.

Maybe Luffy wasn't always the quickest to catch onto things, but his senses were keen and reliable, and now something was messing with them. He couldn't even hear the footsteps anymore.

"It got really dark all of a sudden" the Straw Hat captain mused, squinting as he tried to make out anything in the dark.

A kick came from somewhere, knocking his legs out from under him and causing him to tumble back into a pile of who-knows-what. Luffy didn't waste a second.

"Gomu Gomu no… Pistol!"

He shot a fist forward, guessing completely on direction and making contact with nothing. He let his arm snap back and pushed himself onto his feet, taking a fighting stance for better balance and defense.

Fighting like this was no good. He could fight without haki. He could work around problems with smelling, or hearing, or even seeing. But all three? He needed _something_ to work with.

His brows burrowed in concentration as he willed his senses to work properly. If he could just get _something_ to work, he could get by. It was no use. He was open, and he knew it.

Another attack came from the darkness. It was some sort of weapon this time. Blunt, but hard, and unexpected. It made contact with his stomach, sending him flying back into the wall.

"Neehee" the rubber captain laughed as he felt the weapon bounce off of him and back towards its wielder "something like that…"

This time Luffy didn't call out his attack, sending a leg out where he was sure the weapon had recoiled.

"-won't work on me!"

He would hit the bastard this time for sure!

His leg sailed through air, never finding its target. He let out a surprised yelp as strong hands wrapped around his ankle, preventing it from springing back.

"I don't have time to mess around like this" Luffy complained, more to himself than his enemy. If a fight like this went on too long, he wouldn't stand a chance. He was tired, hungry, and senseless.

Luffy frowned as he tugged uselessly at his captured limb. "Hey, give me back my leg!"

He prepared to snap his body forward, in hopes of landing a hit, when his opponent finally spoke up.

"Is this really the boy?" The woman's haughty voice asked. It sounded as if her head was turned away from him. Despite the arrogance in the voice, it was good to hear something other than his own breathing. Still, no one else responded, Luffy couldn't help but feel even _more_ confused.

"Who are you?" The Straw Hat captain demanded. His foot snapped back to him; the grip on it had been released.

Luffy never felt the attack coming as a body slammed him into the brick wall, a hand wrapping tightly around his rubber throat. No haki was put behind the move; it didn't hurt, but it surprised him. The woman was fast.

The footsteps were back again, the same ones as before.

'_There's two of them!'_ he realized, as things started to make a little more sense. One of them must be affecting his senses, so then the other…

The second person was in front of him now. The air around him felt heavy, and his stomach was twisting in an unusual way. _This_ was the mystery creature. The other woman had just been toying with him.

Luffy pulled back a leg, ready to whip the feet out from under both unseen enemies. Then he would run. As much as he hated the concept of retreat, he had to get away. This wasn't a fight he could win alone.

Before he could act, a hand fell silently over his eyes, followed by a strange feebleness that seemed to spread throughout his body. The hand's skin was warm and soft, and the touch was gentle. His body lost the last of its strength and his knees buckled. The hand never left its place over his eyes as his body gave way.

He realized that something strange was happening when he couldn't quite remember where he was. And then, he started to forget.

* * *

_Warcres Island- Copper District_

"Ne, Zoro?"

"Eh?"

"Umm, I've been thinking…" Chopper started, pulling himself up higher on his friend's broad shoulder. Zoro spared him a glance and caught the young doctor's thoughtful expression. Honestly, the swordsman was surprised the questions hadn't started sooner.

"Don't you think it's weird, the way Luffy left this morning?"

Zoro didn't answer at first. He knew that Chopper was looking for reassurance, but he also knew that one of the reasons the little guy looked to him for it was because he wanted an honest answer. Roronoa Zoro wasn't known to sugar coat anything, least of all the truth.

Still, he wouldn't tell Chopper that the same thought had been bugging him since lunch.

Zoro _should have_ known something was up the moment his captain had rocketed from the ship, without warning and too far from shore for anyone else to follow. His yell for Sanji to "make a big lunch" was all the farewell they'd gotten and he hadn't even shown up for _that_.

Luffy didn't _like_ being alone. There were only a few circumstances Zoro could think of that would cause the captain to get away and stay away. All of them led back to the same root; Luffy was protecting them from something. Whether or not he succeeded was the real question. The swordsman's chest tightened.

Chopper's curious eyes were still glued to him, waiting for an answer. He had no choice but to give the little reindeer something.

"Knowing him, he sensed something 'interesting'. Probably just found a monster as big as him." Zoro said with a shrug. He knew there was more to it than that, but Chopper was worried enough as it was.

"But if he sensed something with haki, wouldn't you and Sanji sense it too?"

Zoro sighed. Another damn good question; Chopper was on a roll.

"Who knows? You can ask him yourself when we find him." Zoro responded nonchalantly. He spared a glance at the doctor, who seemed to be considering his words. After a moment, Chopper returned his gaze with hopeful eyes.

"Mmn!" The small doctor agreed enthusiastically "Let's find Luffy!"

Zoro smirked, glad that (at least for now) he could shoulder the weight of the world a while longer. Didn't Luffy always say that worrying was a waste of time, anyway? If things followed their normal pattern, then they'd find Luffy soon enough. Even if trouble found him first, Luffy would manage until they got there. He always did.

"Zoro, we've already been down that street three times… don't you remember?" his small passenger chided as the swordsman turned to go down a side street (that now, he noticed grudgingly, did look vaguely familiar...).

A small vein protruded from the ex-pirate hunter's head as he sharply changed course. Chopper lifted up a hoof to muffle a giggle.

"You wanna walk?" The swordsman growled, his cheeks slightly flared with color.

The giggles stopped immediately, and Zoro's anger was momentarily appeased.

They walked quietly for a few more blocks.

And then Chopper's sensitive ears recognized a familiar scream.

* * *

_I can't wait to get started on editing the next chapter, it should be a good one! :) The summary will start to make a bit more sense soon, too! Sorry about the cliffhanger, I guess I have a sadistic tendency to use them._

_ Thanks for reading! -Deadly 6-12-13_


	5. Eyes

_Hey everyone,_

_I finished this chapter a little early, though the very last scene still isn't exactly to my liking. It might get tweaked in the future, maybe you can let me know if it seems too...off. Thanks for putting up with my pace; I'm not very good with rushing things, but I'm hoping it's not too slow, either. If you have any advice, I'd love to hear it! :)_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Eyes**

* * *

_Warcres Island- Silver District_

When the vibrant and colorful ship that could only belong to his brother sailed into view, the last thing Sabo expected was to be attacked by a gang of sailors.

Strong sailors.

Tidy, well-kept sailors.

Sailors who hardly reeked.

In other words, not sailors at all. The incognito marines had caught the revolutionist by surprise, but they didn't stand much of a chance despite their numbers. The group was dealt with swiftly, falling one by one at the cloaked man's feet.

Somehow they must have known he was there, and the marines had come to distract him long enough for his real target to escape his watch. He had killed the cats, but lost the tiger.

Now Sabo was hopping the rooftops, eyes searching for anyone that might lead him to the women or Luffy. He'd been at it for hours with no luck. Warcres Island was an enormous city. '_The perfect place for a certain Straw Hat captain to go missing right under his crew's nose',_ he thought darkly.

Sabo cursed the marines and his own arrogance. He had been _so_ confident that they didn't notice him. He realized now that he had grown too comfortable in his surveillance. At some point in the last four days, he'd slipped up.

The World Government's ship had arrived before him. It hadn't taken Sabo long to spot the unmarked ship and her crew of fifteen 'sailors'. The revolutionist was no stranger to deception; it was all too easy to spot when you knew what to look for.

The biggest clue was the women; two of them, one cloaked and hooded, the other silent with an air of strength. Whether they were posing as passengers or wives, Sabo couldn't tell. Either way, they were making a poor effort at it. The cloaked woman was ever-silent, her face hidden in the shadows of her garb. Every once in a while light reflected off of something shiny and metallic around the woman's neck; Jewelry, Sabo assumed.

The other woman was dark skinned and tall with the toned muscles of a fighter. She carried a weapon at her side, strangely shaped and much broader than most blades. She never left the cloaked woman's side. A bodyguard, or just a guard. Sabo couldn't tell.

One of those women was the one that Dragon had sent him after. His gut feeling told him the more mysterious woman must be the dangerous one, but that was pure speculation. He cursed his surrogate father for not giving him more to go on. Killing one woman was bad enough, never mind two! Sabo was a gentleman, afterall.

Sabo's eyes widened as he spotted a familiar pair walking on the other side of the street. He withheld a sigh of relief as he dropped from the rooftop. If they were still here, they couldn't have gotten to Luffy or his crew yet.

The crowd was thickest in the middle, and Sabo had to push and shove his way through the bustling shoppers. He was in the Silver District where the wealthy came to blow their inherited fortunes on pricey furs and exotic spices. He didn't mind shoving his elbows into a few nobles.

He stopped when he finally got through the dense crowd and bumped into a fellow pedestrian. He didn't bother to look over to see who he had stepped in front of. Most of the nobles just cursed him and continued on their way. Instead, Sabo looked around frantically, trying to relocate his targets. He couldn't lose them, not _again_.

The sensation of a fiery gaze burning into him drew Sabo's attention to the very angry dark-suited man who was yelling at him. There was a redheaded, scantily clad woman tugging at the aggressive man's arm. Sabo looked over but hardly spared the people a glance. The man didn't seem to be much of a threat. '_I must've bumped into his woman'_, Sabo thought dismissively. That would explain it.

The man was still cursing him, so Sabo tipped his hat and offered what he hoped sounded like a sincere apology. When he looked up again, he was staring into the fierce eyes of the Straw Hat chef. Sabo's eyes widened in recognition before he could mask his surprise. He had seen pictures of all the Straw Hats; the two that stood in front of him now were definitely the real deal.

'_Damn, at a time like this…'_

His unguarded expression had said too much. Black Leg's look was no longer angry, it was suspicious. The navigator was watching him carefully.

"Please excuse me." He managed, rushing past the pirates, quickly disappearing into the crowd. He turned at the next block, onto the street that would eventually lead him out of the Silver District and into the Copper.

He'd have to be more careful; he'd almost forgotten that his brother and his crew were also in the city. He didn't want to end up on the crew's suspicious persons list, and bumping into Luffy after twelve years would… complicate things. He wanted to find his brother _after_ he took care of this messy business, and not a moment before.

It wasn't long before the clean streets and extravagant houses were gone, replaced with the grime and disrepair of the city's poorest district. The women had headed this way when he had spotted them from above.

Sabo stopped to take in his surroundings and catch his breath. The streets were busier in the Copper District with a different sort of crowd. Vendors called out to him in hopes of a sale, selling practical wares and offering everyday (and not-so-everyday) services.

This would be the perfect place for the women to attack, Sabo realized. It was too busy to remember any one face, and dangerous enough for fights to be commonplace events. Still, everything Luffy did was loud and destructive. How did they plan on doing this quietly? Then again, Dragon had said this woman was powerful; maybe she wouldn't need to.

Sabo allowed himself to wander, not moving in any particular direction. His gut was telling him that he was close, and to just keep moving. It wasn't long before his instincts were proven reliable.

The scream that sounded ahead of him was barely audible above the clamor of the crowd. Any farther away and he likely wouldn't have heard it at all. Sabo's body moved on its own, his heart racing in a fit of pure panic. He knew that sound! He definitely remembered it.

'_Luffy!' _

Something long-dormant was triggered inside of Sabo. Every protective instinct he had known as a ten-year old returned full-force and his head was filled with images of a small boy in a much-too-big straw hat. He had to move, to find the source of that scream.

"Ace…"

The desperate whimper stopped him dead in his tracks. Luffy was here, just ahead. He skidded to a halt in front of a narrow alleyway. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the shadows, but then he saw.

A slight shimmer on a dark patch of ground told him there was blood. It was pooling thick and plentiful.

He looked at the pale face, familiar yet different and very wrong because it was just too still. Too still and too quiet. Not at all how he remembered it.

The cloaked woman didn't look up at the new arrival. She was focused on the form lying limp under her touch.

The raven-haired teen shuddered, his body twitching in pain. A slender hand reached forward, holding his shoulder down to keep him in place. Another hand lay across Luffy's eyes, covering them.

Or closing them?

No! That wasn't something Sabo could accept.

But then he saw it discarded on the ground; a worn straw hat, speckled and spotted with red in all the wrong places.

Sabo abandoned rational thought.

All Hell broke loose.

* * *

_Copper District_

It was those eyes.

The boy's eyes were large and dark. They sparkled with energy and life; they were strong and unyielding. They held innocence so completely opposite of her dirty, tainted soul. The sight of them stirred something warm inside of her, an old feeling that she must have forgotten right along with her past.

Looking into them, she knew that she wouldn't be able to do it, this theft that she had performed countless times. The thought of hurting him felt like some sort of betrayal, yet she had no idea why. She didn't know this boy anymore than she knew her own name.

The weight of the metal collar tight around her neck reminded her that there was no freedom to choose. She worked around the problem by covering them; placing a hand over them. She was relieved when his body went limp under her touch, and his eyes were finally hidden.

There, now they couldn't work against her, but it would take longer this way. It always went quicker when her hands were placed over the heart. In this case, it couldn't be helped.

She pushed aside the straw hat that had tipped off his head until it was by his side and out of her way.

She went to work taking his years. It moved slowly at first as she took the last few days.

Days became weeks and his body began to change. Faded scars became fresh wounds, and then disappeared completely as the clock spun back. She took everything from him and added it to herself: pain, age, memories.

Ocean mist and a lion's mane, an aquarium and musty books, the smell of herbs and blood, a song both sad and joyous. A table of full plates.

They blended in with all the others she had stolen from past victims; a hundred lives in one mind.

**A year** was gone in minutes.

**Eighteen months**.

**Two** **years**.

"AHHHHHHH!"

The woman glanced down at the boy's exposed chest. The large x-shaped scar was opening, seeping blood that began to flow down his sides and pool around him. The rest of his injuries were worsening. She was pulling him back through a painful time. He needed to relive it once again before she took it onto herself.

"Ace…" the boy whimpered, squirming under her touch.

She pressed down a bit harder against the boy's eyes. Just a little longer and she would be able to release him. Just a while more and she could rest as his life became hers. Sixteen years, she remembered. She only needed to take on sixteen years, even if it killed her. She hoped it would kill her.

**Four** **years** taken.

The boy wasn't growing younger anymore, his body was now that of a seventeen year old, but his wounds were worsening. She was taking time too quickly now, his body couldn't keep up with it. She knew that it would all catch up to him (and her), later.

**Five, Six, Seven, Eight.**

The blood was a puddle that she knelt in; the boy's body was shaking in agony. She placed her free hand on his shoulder, steadying him.

**Nine,Ten, Eleven.**

A whimper. This was the most painful extraction she had ever preformed. What an unlucky child, to have the timing match up this way. He would suffer for a while before time caught up and all of this pain was hers.

**Twelve **

CLANG

A long steel pole nearly made contact with her face, but was parried by a familiar claw-shaped blade at the very last moment. Someone had found them, and the guard had moved from her spot in the shadows.

Tora was standing in front of her, blade pressed against the weapon that would have smashed her head in. The dark-skinned woman buckled under the pressure before pushing back aggressively, sending the assailant stumbling. But not for long. He charged the rogue with a growl, his pole moving expertly as it jabbed and hammered forward. He was fast, almost invisible in his chain of offensive blows.

The man was out for blood.

A dark cloak, blond hair, and a worse for wear top hat. It was the same man she had sensed days ago. The marines had failed to subdue him. Tora would have to handle this while she-

The woman gasped as she realized that her hands were no longer on her victim, but by her sides, steadying her. She had fallen back when the man charged her.

She frantically sat up and refocused on the boy in front of her, holding her hands above his body hesitantly. She knew it was too late. Every power had a catch. She couldn't resume what had already been started. Once contact was broken, that was that.

She was short four years, but there was nothing she could do about it. Her power had its limits, and soon she would be unconscious as her body began to take everything it had stolen.

Now she had a new problem. The boy was wounded far worse than she could have imagined. She could hardly believe he had survived something like this the first time it happened. His age was reversing, but the wound was still getting worse, not better. It was incredibly close to his heart, and deepening.

If they took him now, in this condition, without the aid of the marines who had accompanied them...

-there was no question about it, the boy would die. _Her_ punishment wouldn't be so easy.

The woman stood up, her cloak sticking to her knees where it was damp with blood. Tora and the blond man were exchanging blows too quickly for her eyes to follow. She could tell that the man was making his best effort to try to reach _her_, to slam that solid metal pole into _her_ head. She wished he would. Her days were numbered as it were, but anything to speed up the process would be welcome.

"Tora"

Her voice was barely a whisper, but the guard paused in her assault long enough to glance back and nod.

The man looked surprised as Tora released her own power. She had exerted her devil fruit ability in rendering the Straw Hat captain senseless, but she could manage to effect the blond man long enough to escape. The man's eyes began to squint, and the woman knew that Tora had managed to take his sight. It wouldn't last long, seconds maybe, but he wouldn't follow them anyway. Not if he wanted the boy to live.

The woman followed her guard into the main street and the pair disappeared into the camouflage of the crowd.

* * *

_Copper District_

Zoro was doing his best, with Chopper's help, to run in the direction of the scream. He hadn't heard it himself, but the swordsman didn't doubt his nakama's keen senses. If Chopper heard Luffy scream, then that's exactly what it was, and there was no time to spare. Anger and fear fermented in Zoro's chest as he thought of his captain screaming, as Chopper had frantically described it, in agony.

If anyone had laid a hand on Luffy, they wouldn't have it for long, Zoro thought.

"Up ahead, Zoro! Hurry!" Chopper cried, his eyes already watering in fear. That scream had scared him more than anything else ever had. He couldn't stand that sort of sound coming from Luffy, or any of his nakama! And now the air held very familiar scents: Luffy, steel, blood, and hot rubber. The last two terrified the young doctor.

Zoro's eyes narrowed as two figures darted out from an alley ahead of them. One was clearly a woman who held an unsheathed, curved short-blade. The other was cloaked, damp with blood from the knees down. Every instinct Zoro had told him to follow them. Chopper told him otherwise.

"Here, Luffy's down this alley. I can definitely smell him!"

Zoro hated letting them get away, but there was one thing more important than revenge.

He turned down it, stopping dead in his tracks as the overpowering scent of blood filled his nostrils. It only took a moment before the pirate could see the source.

Zoro and Chopper froze, eyes widening in disbelief.

Ahead of them, a blond man was kneeling down in a stomach-turning puddle of blood, holding a limp figure in his arms. His eyes rose when they approached, desperation and fear flooding them before recognition seemed to set in.

"Help him!" The man pleaded, looking between the pale boy in his arms and the two Straw Hats who stood in shock. That _couldn't_ be Luffy, no way! There was just so much blood and that boy looked… if they didn't know better, if it wasn't impossible, then Luffy really looked…

"What are you waiting for!?" The man shouted, looking up at the small reindeer that still clung, wide-eyed, to Zoro's shoulder.

"You're his doctor, aren't you? Help him!"

And like that, Chopper snapped out of it, jumping from Zoro's shoulder and running towards his gravely injured captain. He _was_ Luffy's doctor, how could he freeze up like that when his captain needed him most!?

Chopper's eyes were leaking, he knew, but they took in Luffy's injuries with professional evaluation. A burn, large and deep and way too close to Luffy's heart. It was as if… no, that was impossible. His pulse was weak, his breathing the same. There just wasn't _time_.

"Zoro"

Chopper's voice was calm, which immediately snapped the swordsman out of his dazed confusion.

Chopper was never calm during times like this.

Something beside the small reindeer caught Zoro's eyes. A hat, the most important hat in the world. Zoro bent down and picked it up.

"I can't treat him here, we need to get him back to the ship, and we don't have much time."

The blond man stood slowly, holding Luffy in his arms. He seemed to contemplate something, his eyes a storm of anger, pain, and uncertainty.

Zoro seemed to notice him for the first time and he growled in rage. He reached for his katana, but something in the stranger's gaze caused him to hold his hand. There was desperation there; the same desperation he knew was mirrored in his own eyes. This man hadn't done this.

The stranger walked forward until he stood in front of Zoro, looking intensely into the swordsman's dark eyes. His eyes said everything, and Zoro couldn't help but wonder just who this person was to care for Luffy this way. He had seen this look once before on the freckled face of a concerned brother.

_Take care of him for me._

Zoro quickly took his captain into his own arms, feeling the warm sensation of blood pressing against his bare chest. His mind finally caught up to the reality of the situation. Zoro wasn't one to be dazed, or shocked, but this pale and still child-like teenager was Luffy.

And Luffy was dying.

Zoro didn't think as he held his captain close to his chest and placed the straw hat back in its rightful place. He raced out into the street, heading in the direction of the Sunny. Luckily, Chopper wasn't far behind to redirect him. Turning around, the two ran full-speed towards their ship.

_Don't you dare!_, Zoro thought, as he felt the faint breath grow weaker against his chest. He could hear Chopper running beside him in his fastest form, and briefly wondered if the reindeer could get Luffy there faster by himself.

'_Hang in there, Captain, and don't you dare fucking die! Not before we even get a chance to fix this!'_

Luffy shuddered against him, in what Zoro hoped was only pain.

They were almost there, just a little longer! Luffy just had to hang in there for a bit more, and then Chopper could get to work. The captain would at least have a chance, if Chopper could get to him soon. Just a while more.

The Sunny must be close by now, right? Where the Hell was that damn port!?

Zoro didn't believe in God, but he suddenly wished that he did.

* * *

_What'd you think? Too dramatic? Confusing? Long?_

_A little clarification (just in case I failed miserably) :_

_The "Mystery Woman" took 12 years away from Luffy, so he will be 7. His age isn't reversing all at once though. She took the first two years away slowly enough for his body to change, but the more years she took, the faster it went. The whole extraction took only a couple of minutes. His body couldn't keep up, and the age reversal slowed down at 17. His body is still getting younger, just a little more slowly than before. Hopefully Chopper can pull him through that nasty Impel Down poisoning!_

_On a lighter note, I can't wait to write little Luffy. XD_

_I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading! -Deadly 6-18-13_


	6. Mistakes

_You guys really are the best! I never thought that this story would be so well received, and I'm so happy that readers are enjoying it!_

_It's only taken over a month and five (yes, FIVE!) complete re-writes from the original first draft to get this chapter from Hell posted!_

_And I know I've missed stuff. I'm sure there will definitely be something I have to go back and fix after I look over this again with fresh eyes. If you see something wrong (grammatical, OOC, or factual) please don't hesitate to point it out, I won't be offended._

_Also, I need to apologize for the mini-hiatus I took without warning. I got married a couple of weeks ago and the two weeks before and after the wedding were insane. I knew I was going to be busy, but I've never been __**that**__ busy in my whole life. I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised, but the storm of constant errands really did take me by surprise. Just as a FYI, I'll always post story-related updates on my profile page if I expect a significant delay._

_Okay, enough talk!_

_Finally, the chapter that the universe just didn't want written!_

* * *

_**Chapter Five - Mistakes**_

* * *

_The High Streets of Warcres Island_

The young marine ran across the makeshift bridge that connected the rooftops, catching himself when he staggered and nearly lost his footing. These "high streets", as they were known to the city's inhabitants, often served as a quick and uncluttered passageway for those conducting less-than-honest business. A lone marine using this route would be an unwelcome sight to the criminals who guarded it. Luckily, today he was a sailor, and his presence went unchallenged.

The marine hissed as a fresh wave of pain shot through his side. He fought through it, clutching the den den mushi in his hand a bit tighter. On the other end was one of the most powerful men in the world, and he was waiting for an answer.

The sun was gone now and the streets below had already started to clear. The marine's eyes never strayed from the figures running through the streets below him. A swordsman, a deer, and a glimpse of golden straw and red trim.

"Sir, there's no doubt about it. They're heading straight for their ship." The marine reported. He was forced to slow to a walk when he realized that he had reached the end of the path. The harbor was in view.

The marine allowed himself a moment to grasp his bleeding side and catch his breath.

"Backup will arrive shortly. Keep watch from a distance and notify me of any change." The voice commanded. The line was cut before any further remark could be made.

The injured marine settled himself low on the roof, leaning against the low-cut edge. He silently thanked whatever entity granted him this new-found streak of luck. Surviving the attack that had killed the rest of his (supposedly elite) squad wouldn't have meant much if his target had been lost. Stumbling upon the injured Straw Hat Captain had certainly saved his career.

He'd make a name for himself, after all. The marine who, despite grave injury, tracked down the infamous Straw Hat pirates would be a start.

He watched the pirates run blindly ahead, their own fear making them stupid. He smiled, licking the dried blood from his lips as the excitement began to build.

'_Like flies to web'_, thought the spider.

* * *

_Warcres Island- District Outskirts_

When the trail of dripping blood finally faded completely, all Sabo could do was curse. The women had been easy to track at first. They were panicked and injured and focused only on escape. Easy prey, for an expert hunter. Somewhere along the way they must have composed themselves enough to realize how easy they were making it for him and properly addressed the bleeding.

The revolutionary clutched his fists tightly by his sides, his jaw locked in frustration. He needed to find those women, to carry out what he was sent here to do. Dragon would be disappointed in him for allowing the situation to go so awry. Luffy _never_ should have been hurt. The women should have been dealt with immediately. He was too soft, holding back in a way that Dragon never would have, and it could cost his little brother his life.

It was a mistake he couldn't forgive himself for, but he could at least eliminate the immediate threat. The reservations typically felt at the thought of killing a woman were easily set aside. Sometimes, exceptions were made.

Sabo's adrenaline was raging as his eyes scanned the area for clues. He needed something (_anything_) that might point him in the right direction. It was difficult now that it was dark. The soft glow cast from the surrounding homes and the luminosity of the slender moon were all he had.

When a hand suddenly clutched his shoulder, his reaction was automatic: instinctual.

Sabo twisted around, pulling a blade from its sheath at his side and bringing it up to meet his attacker's throat.

The knife was swiftly parried and knocked from his grasp by an incredibly powerful kick to the wrist. Sabo staggered back before he dug his heels into the ground.

"Oi, oi, don't be so careless with dangerous things." A voice warned.

Sanji lowered his leg, his eyes silently analyzing the man before him. Behind the cook stood four others, all looking surprised by the stranger's sudden aggression.

Sabo immediately recognized Nami, Sanji, and Nico Robin. He saw the older woman's eyes widen in recognition, but she held her tongue.

The last two were Straw Hats that he had never met before. The larger man was unmistakably his brother's shipwright. The man with the dark, curly hair and notable nose was the sniper, Sogeking, he knew.

"We were just asking if you're okay" Nami said indignantly, pointing to the front of his closed cloak. Only then did Sabo notice the dark stains that had seeped into the fabric. He lifted a hand to press against the damp cloth, his eyes darkening when it came back red. It was Luffy's blood. He hadn't even noticed it was there.

The Straw Hats took no mind of Sabo's surprise as they began to talk among themselves.

"Eh? You know this guy?" the shipwright was asking, quirking an eyebrow and jerking his metal thumb at the top hat clad man.

"No," Nami said, shaking her head, "not really. But I guess you could say we had a run-in with him just a little while ago. He was acting strange, like he knew us."

"Shithead ran before we could find out who he is." Sanji scoffed, watching Sabo closely.

" I've met him once before" Robin admitted, surprising the rest of her crewmates.

"Two years ago, on Baltigo" she explained, "he's a high-ranking revolutionary, an elite member of Dragon's army. Sabo-san, wasn't it?"

"Sabo?" Sanji asked. He'd heard that name before. They were definitely missing something.

"This guy's with Luffy's dad?" Usopp asked, his eyes filled with a new caution. The sniper had been close to making a few audacious remarks. This guy didn't seem very tough, after all. He was glad he found out how dangerous this guy was _before_ he started sharing tales of his greatness.

"Luffy disappears and some shitty revolutionary from his father's army appears hours later" Sanji said darkly, "you don't expect us to believe that's a coincidence, do you?"

The rest of the crew went silent at that, waiting for Sabo's answer. All eyes had now grown suspicious. _They really don't know yet_, Sabo thought. They had no idea that Luffy was hurt and still in danger.

"It's not" Sabo answered honestly as he walked over to his dagger. He picked it up and sheathed it carefully.

"Go back to your ship." He told them. His brother had a loyal crew; that was good. Luffy would be safe with them.

_Wait_.

Sabo's head snapped to the left, the general direction of the harbor where the Straw Hat's ship was docked. The revolutionary's body turned quickly to face his brother's crew. His eyes were wide. The pirates saw fear in them.

"Who's guarding your ship?" Sabo demanded. His panicked voice took the Straw Hats by surprise.

"Why the Hell should we tell you!?" Sanji countered.

"Our musician." Robin answered calmly, though her voice held a slight waver. Her nakama had their eyes on her now, sensing her suspicion about something they weren't yet aware of.

"Why do you ask, Sabo-san?"

Robin didn't get an answer.

Sabo ran, not caring if the others were following but sensing that they were, and wondering just how much his mistake might cost him this time.

* * *

_The Thousand Sunny- Galley_

"Brook, it needs to be boiled first!" Chopper exclaimed, glancing up from the needle in his hooves to frown at the bowl of un-sterilized water. If he tried cleaning Luffy's wound with _that_, infection was a certainty.

"Oh! Of course, Chopper-san!" the musician nervously replied, holding the bowl out at arm's length and rushing to Sanji's stove. He swerved gracefully around Zoro with a nervous "yoho".

The swordsman dropped a tray down on the galley table beside his captain's still form.

"Zoro, there's no way Luffy can eat in this state!" The small doctor said impatiently. They had only just made it to the ship and his crewmates were already getting in his way. He wondered if they truly didn't realize just how serious the situation was.

"Meat will help" Zoro stated simply, crossing his arms and returning Chopper's serious stare. The doctor shook his head in frustration and contemplated kicking both swordsmen out of his makeshift operating room. He looked back down at Luffy and knew that he couldn't.

Luffy was a mess. His chest was caked with blood, concealing the wound beneath. Upon arriving at the ship and reanalyzing the teen's condition, Chopper was surprised, to say the least. The bleeding had lessened somehow, and Luffy's vitals actually seemed to be stabilizing.

Any other day his mind would already be venturing off, trying to figure out the impossible miracle. When he had first seen Luffy's wound, fear had completely overwhelmed him. He saw the damage and knew he wouldn't be enough to fix his captain, not this time. It took all his will to deny the truth and push ahead anyway.

Chopper knew he hadn't imagined the severity of the injury. The blood covering most of Zoro's front was proof enough of that. He would know more, once the blood was cleared away and the wound cleaned. Until then, he was thankful to have time to hook his patient up to the necessary IVs and properly prepare for surgery.

The doctor made a reach for another cannula, but stopped mid-way. The reindeer's ears twitched as they picked up a strange sound. He paused, his eyes moving to the door leading to the deck.

There were footsteps. There were a lot of them, but too quiet to be the rest of the crew. Chopper knew the sounds of his crew, and they usually made a lot of them.

Zoro's eyes narrowed and his head snapped to face the door, his hands already at the hilts of his swords.

"Stay here." he ordered in a hushed voice as he made his way across the galley. Brook was still where he stood, his empty gaze following Zoro. The swordsman sent the musician a pointed look.

Brook nodded, drawing his own sword. The water he had been tending was finally starting to boil as he stepped away from it, placing himself between the door and the doctor.

Zoro opened the door and rushed onto the deck, slamming it behind him. The sound of metal clashing followed almost immediately.

"It sounds like there's a lot of them." Chopper said worriedly. "Who do you think they are?"

Was it the same people who hurt Luffy? Zoro was here, and Chopper knew that Zoro wouldn't let anything bad happen, but what if it did anyway? What if-

"Chopper-san," Brook said, not turning around, his eyes glued to the door. "Zoro-san will do what he can do, and I will not allow anything to get in your way. So please, do what you can for Luffy-san!"

Chopper found fresh courage as Brook's words sank in. That was the Straw Hats' way, wasn't it? Everyone did what they could, and trusted everyone else to do what they could. Zoro and Brook couldn't save Luffy, but they believed in him; trusted him to do what they couldn't.

"I understand!" Chopper said with a determined nod, straightening his posture as he pushed aside his fears. He rushed to the stove and brought down the boiling water.

Minutes later, the sounds of battle and the occasional rattle of gunfire continued on. Brook never left his position, and only glanced back occasionally to check on their unconscious captain. Chopper lifted a damp cloth and began to clean away the blood around the wound.

Brook jumped when he heard Chopper's disbelieving gasp. He turned his boney body around for the first time since taking his position.

"Chopper-san?"

Chopper was looking down at Luffy in disbelief, running a hoof over his chest.

"That's impossible!" The doctor exclaimed, looking up at Brook with wide eyes. "How-"

A loud yell just outside the door cut Chopper short and drew the skeleton's attention back to the danger.

And then the galley door flew off its hinges.

* * *

_I know what you're going to say! "Enough with those damn cliffhangers!", right?_

_I'm sorry! But... you'll forgive me, because I'm beautiful!_

_That doesn't work in real-life (for me), I've tried it XD._

_My intention was to make this chapter much longer, but I'm just so sick of working on chapter five! It's left a bad taste in my mouth after re-writing it so many times. I just needed to get what I have posted before I was tempted to change it __**again**__. Now I can start with a fresh new chapter. I'm going to try to get chapter six out early next week. _

_If you find this chapter lacking, please let me know. It was the toughest one yet, and I don't want to disappoint._

_Thank you for reading!_

_-Deadly 7/27/13_


	7. Alone

**_Update Notice: This chapter was updated on 9/8/13 before the posting of chapter seven. I changed quite a bit, and added about 700 words worth of content. Although rereading this chapter isn't necessary, I feel that it is a big improvement over the previous version (which, in my opinion, lacked detail). Please let me know if you notice anything that should be fixed. Thank you!_**

* * *

**Chapter Six- Alone**

* * *

_Mock Town-_ _The Shabby Spinnaker_

The sky was finally dark and the bar was poorly lit. The oil lamps hanging from the low rafters cast long shadows up the walls, hiding away the peeling paint and old stains. The tables were splintered, patched, and unsteady. The patrons were in similar disrepair.

One man stood out among the rest. His silver cloak was clean and in good condition. A hood covered his head and shadowed his features. He sat at the bar, alone, taking company in his sake and the soft murmur of strangers' conversations.

The sound of the bar door banging open hushed the room. All eyes fell on the large man who entered. The old pirate didn't turn at the heavy footsteps, nor did he spare a glance when the stool beside him creaked under new weight. He shook his head as he brought the wooden tankard to his upturned lips.

"Ooooh? We don't get many marines in here" the young bartender mused, leaning an elbow down on the bar.

"Wahaha, who, me? I'm just looking for an old acquaintance. An old, bastard of a pirate." The marine boomed, his voice silencing the curious men around him.

"Ho, well, in that case" the bartended smiled, pouring sake into a large tankard, "you've come to the right place." She swept out an arm to draw his attention to their surroundings.

Most seats were empty, but those that weren't hosted gruff men; scarred and aged by sun, sea, and battle. All of them looked terrified of the famous marine.

"Heh, these guys, eh? Nope, the man I'm looking for… well, I'll know him when I see him."

The bartender smirked, pushing the tankard of sake in front of the marine, "Well, while you're looking, you drink or you leave."

"Bring me some food, while you're at it."

"Hai, hai" The bartender sighed, waving her hand dismissively as she made her way to the kitchen.

Once the bartender had gone off, the marine glanced over at the hooded man beside him. He took a large swig of sake.

"That grandson of mine" he started, a smirk growing on his face, "is he strong?"

The old pirate smirked, his gaze still fixed straight ahead. He pulled down his hood, revealing strands of long, white hair that passed over round spectacles and a fearsome scar. The man chuckled before taking drink.

_Swig_

"I trained him. Of course he's strong!"

"BWAHAHA" Grap bellowed, banging his tankard on the bar. "I see!"

The ex-vice admiral's eyes softened after a moment. "That's… that's good, then!" He said gently, seeming satisfied with the answer.

"Aa" The Priate King's first mate agreed, not bothering to hide his own smile. "But" he started, glancing over at the large man beside him "you didn't come here for that."

"No" Garp sighed, his expression growing serious.

_Swig_.

"That boy of mine" Garp said, his voice unusually hushed, "came to me a few days back."

Rayleigh raised a brow and turned his head.

"Dragon?"

Garp raised his tankard again, drinking long, "That's right."

The old pirate's eyes narrowed his expression thoughtful.

_Swig_.

"Luffy?"

The marine nodded gravely. Rayleigh sighed.

_Swig_.

"That bastard Sakazuki… he wants to finish the job?"

Garp's eyes darkened at the name, but he shook his head and jerked a thumb up. "Higher than that."

Rayleigh's frown deepened.

"You're calling it in, then? That debt?"

Garp guffawed, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Roger's debt? It's already repaid! That idiot grandson of mine would be dead if it wasn't for you. "

"Tch, well" Rayleigh smirked, "I didn't do that for you."

"You're not going to do _this_ for me_, _either."

_Swig_

_Swig_

Rayleigh closed his eyes, a smile on his lips "Heh. I guess it can't be helped." He sighed, "After all, what kind of first mate would I be? Abandoning my captain's successor so easily? Not to mention, my pupil!"

Garp scoffed.

"That boy, getting mixed up with the likes of you! He should have been a strong marine, like I told him to be."

"Luffy as a marine, eh?…"

_Swiiiiiiiiiig_.

Both men sat in silent contemplation of the idea before throwing their heads back and bursting into twin fits of roaring laughter.

"That idiot… would never make admiral!" the retired vice admiral admitted, shaking his head. "He couldn't follow an order for his life!"

"Aa" Rayleigh agreed with a chuckle, raising his mug, "but, that can't be helped…"

He stood, finishing off his sake and thumping the mug down on the bar.

"-Kings make their own rules, after all."

Garp looked unsettled by the words, but said nothing as his old enemy walked towards the exit.

The bartended returned with a questionable-looking dish and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Paying for your new friend, are you?" She asked, nodding her head to the empty tankard, "that was his tenth, you know."

"EHHHHH!?"

Garp's face grew red. The monster of a marine leaped from his stool and shouted at the swinging door, his fist raised in rage.

"SILVERS, YOU BASTARD! GET BACK HERE! DON'T THINK YOU CAN LEAVE ME WITH YOUR TAB, YOU OLD DRUNK!"

The wind blew through the swinging door, carrying on it something that sounded strangely like a distant chuckle.

* * *

_Warcres Island- The Thousand Sunny_

"Heh" Zoro smirked, pressing his blade forward against the thin, sharp edge of his attacker's sword, "too slow."

The Straw Hat swordsman was easily the stronger of the two. He pushed the blade back further still, until the gleam of metal was inches away from his enemy's throat. A strange, black marking caught the green haired man's eye. He squinted, attempting to make out the strange writing. It was difficult in the dark, but there was no mistaking the kanji for speed.

"We'll see who's faster" the tall marine started, pulling back his sword and leaping out of range just before Zoro's blade could slice him asunder, "when I cut your captain's throat."

It was said to provoke him, Zoro knew, and he hated how well it worked. He griped his two swords a little bit tighter, his third still sheathed in his haramaki.

"You should worry about your own first" Zoro growled, slicing forward with a new ferocity.

The marine swordsman's speed was exceptional, but Zoro was quick to parry every move, his Kenbunshoku Haki keeping him on par with his agile adversary. The marine was purposefully moving the fight forward, luring the Straw Hat swordsman towards Sunny's split staircase. Zoro started after him before sinking his feet into the lawn.

He turned, sensing movement behind him. There was nothing there, but he could sense their presence, and he could hear the slight creaks in Sunny's deck as they crept closer to the was definitely someone there, whether he could see it or not. Feeling them was enough. Whatever trick they were using was useless against someone like him.

The swordsman who'd been sent as a distraction dropped his defensive stance and looked on with a blank expression. He didn't seem very concerned about failing.

It can't be helped, Zoro thought, bringing both swords over his left shoulder. He couldn't go all out, not without risking serious damage to Sunny. Still, these weren't typical marines, and he couldn't let them get near Luffy.

"Tiger… HUNT!"

The attack split through the air in front of Zoro, slicing into the aquarium bar's wall and splintering the door. Zoro cringed at the damage. Franky was going to kill him, and the witch would probably charge him. Zoro shook his head. No, he wouldn't hold back. The mental imagine of Luffy lying lifeless in the room ahead of him strengthened his resolve. He didn't give a damn what the others would have to say after this. He was here, and they weren't.

"Hide however you want" Zoro said, posturing himself for another attack, "next time, I won't miss."

"MAHAHAHA"

The laughter was strange and uneven: crazed. It left an uneasy feeling in Zoro's stomach. To his right, Sunny's swing began to sway, its rope pulled taunt by the weight of an unseen occupant.

"That's too bad! Really, too bad!" A high voice called, "You ruined one of my favorite tricks!"

A ripping sound could be heard, like an adhesive bandaged pulled from a wound. Six men appeared on the lawn deck, all dressed in marine garb, split evenly between port and starboard. Ink dripped from the hands of the other marines.

Zoro eyed the ink suspiciously. Whatever devil fruit power had made the men invisible had something to do with that ink. Zoro had sensed the men before, but not as sharply as he did now. The ability also interfered with his haki.

The leader of the group was squeezed into Sunny's tree swing, holding what looked to be a flat black patch between his thumb and forefinger. The patch was melting in his in grasp. Dark blots of ink splattering softly on Sunny's lawn.

"Remind me to request one of these!" The man exclaimed, pumping his legs, a smile growing on his face as he gained momentum.

Zoro wasn't sure what to make of the situation. The sight of a grown man behaving this way was creepy, to say the least. This man's large smile and carefree attitude was nothing like his captain's. If Luffy's smile was the brightest that Zoro's ever seen, then this man's was the most disturbing.

"Yes, sir!" The other marines responded, Zoro sweat dropped at their serious response. Just what kind of marines were these guys!?

"I'm Impressed, Roronoa-chan" The marine mocked, "few people are capable of seeing through my seals. Even those with Kenbunshoku have a tough time against me!"

Zoro growled at the disrespectful addition to his surname, but he refused to rise to the bait. He held his swords a bit tighter instead, deciding that he'd had enough with this clown of a marine.

"Who are you?"

"Me?" The marine asked, hopping from the swing with a wide, insidious grin.

The tall swordsman who had attacked Zoro earlier came around from the starboard side, smirking as he gave the pirate a wide berth. He stopped beside his commanding officer, who peeled off the strange marking from its place on his neck. The kanji for _speed _began melting.

"I am Rear Admiral Sakkaku. The man who will hand deliver Straw Hat Luffy to the World Government!" he exclaimed, raising his arms up in emphasis.

"You must be strong to think you'll get by me" Zoro smirked, raising his blades "let's see how long you last."

"Oh, that's right, that's right! I guess I should draw as well!" The marine sang, reaching into his uniform.

He held up a long, drak bristled brush and took a step forward.

"Is it true, Roronoa-chan-" the marine's smile grew darker, more threatening, "-that you're fond of dozing?"

* * *

_The Thousand Sunny- Galley_

The door burst in so suddenly that Chopper could only stare in shock until his mind was finally able to process what it was seeing. On the galley floor, sprawled out on the thick un-hinged door, lay one of the Straw Hat's strongest fighters. Chopper waited for the man to get up and shake himself off, as he usually did, but nothing in the room moved. Zoro's eyes didn't open.

Chopper's mind quickly realized that something else was wrong, too. Wasn't Brook standing there, just a moment ago?

The young doctor looked between Luffy and Zoro, unsure. Brook and Zoro had trusted Chopper to take care of their captain, but something had to be seriously wrong for the swordsman to be so still. Chopper looked worriedly at Luffy before making his decision. The sooner Zoro was up and fighting again, the sooner Chopper could help Luffy.

"Zoro?" the zoan called in a small voice, climbing down from his place on the tall chair.

The swordsman's eyes were closed, and his back was against the heavy wooden door, which had been thrown off its hinges and had skidded to a halt between the couch and the galley table.

As he approached, Chopper noticed a still, boney arm sprawled out beneath the door. The reindeer gulped.

"Brook?" he whispered, taking a step closer.

"H-hey, Brook, Zoro... this isn't funny..."

Neither swordsman moved. Chopper took a shaky step back from the pair. Zoro was down, and Brook went with him.

He was alone.

Laughter, high pitched and wild come from outside.

"It's true! It's true!" A voice chuckled, "he can't resist a good nap, that Roronoa-chan!"

When the laughter died down, it was replaced by footsteps. Many footsteps, all growing louder as the unknown enemies approached.

Chopper panicked, looking from Zoro and Brook to his unconscious captain behind him. He had to do something, he had to protect everyone somehow! But how? What could he do against the guy who sent Zoro flying through the door like that?

"What do I do!? What should I do!? Ne, Zoro?!"

Chopper shook Zoro's arm, tears of panic starting to bead in his eyes as the footsteps stopped just outside. "Zoro! Please, wake up!"

The only thing Chopper could get from the swordsman was a grunt and a deep snore.

"Mahahaha! Snoring already, are we? Oh, and what's this? Other rats in the hole?"

The man was standing in the doorway now, looking down at Chopper with an amused smile. The reindeer fought the urge to run away and hide. He had a really bad feeling about this guy, and that smile sent chills down his spine.

"Brook!" Chopper tugged at the skeleton's arm, "please, help! We need to protect Luffy!"

To Chopper's horror, the musician didn't budge.

"No way!" Chopper cried, shaking his head. There was no way something like that could take out both swordsmen in one hit! That was impossible! Brook and Zoro… both of them were much, much stronger than that!

"Please!" Chopper pleaded, falling to his knees, " I-I can't do this all by myself! Brook! Zoro!"

Chopper was shaking by the time the marines were all inside of the galley. One man stood in front of the rest, his dark hair ran long and wild, framing a thin and pale face. Chopper's eyes dropped down to the mark on his uniform. He was a marine, but Chopper had never seen a marine with that look in his eyes. This marine was scary.

Something dark dripped to the floor from the instrument he held by his side. Chopper knew the scent: ink. The same kind he used to write his notes, and Nami used to draw her maps.

"Ooh? What's this?" The scary marine asked, looking down at Chopper.

"It's a tanuki, sir. The Straw Hat's pet."

"I…I'm not…" Chopper stuttered, pushing himself onto unsteady feet.

"What a strange tanuki" The marine mused, tilting his head as he looked Chopper over.

Chopper took a few panicked steps back, his eyes wide as the rest of the marines came further into the galley. There were six of them, most looking incredibly strong, and much larger than average marines.

The thin man's attention wandered away from Chopper as he looked around, his eyes brightening when they realized what was lying right before him.

"Ooh! There's the brat!" he said lightly, taking a step forward. "How boring! He can't even fight!"

Chopper followed the thin marine's gaze to the galley table.

Luffy... that's right, they were here for Luffy! He had to do something, he couldn't let them touch Luffy, not when he was so badly injured.

The marine made his way to the table and stood above the Straw Hat captain, a disbelieving look on his face. "Ehhhhhh? Is this really the guy!? This… scrawny kid?"

"That's him, sir" one of the subordinates confirmed.

"I see, I see. Well then, off we go!" He brought both hands down to scoop up the rubber teen. Chopper watched helplessly, and the world seemed to slow down as the hands of the crazy marine reached for his friend.

_They're... they're going to take Luffy..._

_Is this all I can do? Is this what the others would do?_

_**No**_, Chopper decided, forcing his small body to stop shaking. He wouldn't let this happen. If they took Luffy, if he just _let_ them take Luffy, there would be no way that Chopper could ever call himself a Staw Hat pirate. He had to protect what was important to him, no matter what might happen.

He wasn't as strong as Luffy, but the least he could do was try to act like him. With his body steady, and a new resolve fueling his spirit, Chopper stood tall and transformed.

The man had his captain in his grasp and was about to throw him over his shoulder when Chopper took action.

"Heeeeeeeeya!"

The rear admiral was slammed into the wall by a powerful kick.

"Sir!" the half-dozen marines quickly drew their swords and looked over to their commander with concern. The rear admiral chuckled as he picked himself up and reached down for the paint brush he had dropped.

"So, it's a guard dog, is it?" he asked, his eyes now fixed on Chopper.

Chopper jumped back, placing himself between the marines and his captain, his hands raised in a defensive stance.

"I won't let you touch Luffy!"

"It's been a long time-" the rear admiral lifted his brush, his smile twisting into a smirk, "since I've put down a dog."

* * *

_Warcres Island- docks_

"There's the dock!" Nami exclaimed as the ocean finally came into view, "he's heading right for it."

"HEY!" Franky shouted, waving his hands above his head as he called to the man who was still several feet ahead of him, "stay off my ship, you bastard!"

"This guy... is fast!" Usopp huffed, holding his side in pain as he rain beside the cyborg.

The revolutionary completely ignored them as he dashed ahead, his speed putting the Straw Hats to shame. The sky was completely dark now, but it didn't take long for the silhouette of Sunny's figurehead to come into view.

The man they were chasing was almost to the ship. He'd definitely make it to Sunny before they did, whether they liked it or not.

"LUUUUUUFFY!"

The scream sent a wave of fear through each of the Straw Hats. It was a voice they all knew too well, and it sounded terrified.

"That's Chopper's voice" Robin exclaimed, not bothering to hide the fear from her own.

"It sounds like he's in trouble" Nami said with concern, "but, wasn't Zoro with him?"

"Damnit!" Sanji cursed, picking up his pace as he raced for the ship "what's that shitty marimo doing!?"

"**STOP IT**!"

It was Luffy's voice this time, loud and desperate and coming from the ship straight ahead of them.

"Luffy!' Usopp laughed, just glad to hear his captain's voice "I knew-"

The sniper was cut short as an incredible, crushing pressure seemed to bear down on his mind. He staggered, tripping over his own feet before falling unconscious to the ground, unaware that his nakama fell beside him.

In the distance, the thump of bodies and clang of objects falling to the ground echoed back to them.

Sanji lifted his head up, gritting his teeth as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. He looked up, his eyes searching the dark deck of his ship. They were still more than a hundred feet away, and the only light came from the galley window. The blond man, Sabo, was no where in sight.

"Luffy, you shithead!" the cook wheezed, climbing unsteadily to his feet.

Robin and Franky were both pulling themselves together. Sanji helped Robin to her feet before taking a couple of uneasy steps towards Nami. He knelt down beside the unconscious navigator and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nami" he called softly, giving the woman a gentle shake. Her eyes cracked open, looking up at Sanji in confusion.

"Sanji-kun?" she asked groggily, "what was that?"

Sanji's eyes darkened as he looked up towards their ship. "That was Conqueror's Haki. Luffy's haki."

Robin dusted herself off, her eyes troubled.

"That was definitely Luffy's haki" she agreed, "but something was not right with it."

"What do you mean?" Nami asked, taking Sanji's offered hand and pulling herself up.

"Luffy-bro's never dealt out friendly fire before" Franky answered, "even when he knocked out all those fishmen, he had total control over who he hit."

Robin nodded, "Luffy doesn't use his haki so carelessly. There must be a reason."

"Robin-Chwan's so insightful" Sanji sang, as the pirates continued their trip back to the ship.

"Oi, let's go, you shitty long nose" The cook said, giving the still-unconscious Usopp a wake-up kick as he passed by.

The sniper groaned, sitting up as the others walked by him.

"H-hey! What happened? Hey! Wait up!"

The five made their way home, not knowing what to expect when they got there.

* * *

"Brook" Chopper choked, coughing up blood as he tried to pull himself closer to his nakama and away from the men who outnumbered him, "Zoro!"

His hooves scratched against the planks desperately. The blood, _his_ blood, was dripping all over the floor and making it slippery. The small doctor hurt all over, from wounds both shallow and deep. Laughter echoed around him.

"It's no use! It's no use!" the rear admiral laughed, "you're not getting up with that seal on your back."

Chopper growled as he struggled to push himself up. He felt as though someone had dropped Sunny's anchor on his back. Even crawling took every last bit of his strength. The reindeer paused when he crawled close enough to see the door Zoro was laying on. There was a word on the wood that hadn't been there before. Written in the same black in that painted his back.

"Sl..ee..p?" Chopper stuttered. The font of the kanji was strange and curved, but it was legible.

"That's right! That's right!" The rear admiral laughed, "I'm a seal man! My words-" the man put a foot down on Chopper's back, and the doctor couldn't keep himself on his hooves and knees.

"-have _real_ power."

Chopper cried out in pain as the boot on his back pressed down harder, causing the wounds from the marine's swords to gush even more blood.

"Take Straw Hat and go. I have a ship to burn down." The rear admiral ordered. One of his men lifted Luffy up and threw him carelessly over his shoulder before turning to the door.

"But first..."

Chopper was relieved when some of the pressure lifted off his back. The rear admiral's boot was gone, but the doctor didn't see the blade that was rising above his back.

_Take Staw Hat and go_

___Take Staw Hat and go_

The words were echoing in Chopper's fuzzy mind. He lifted his head with what strength he had left. His vision was blurred with tears of frustration and fear as he watched his captain be carried away from him.

"No! You…you can't!" Chopper pleaded, his voice barely audible over the scuffle of the marines' boots.

Luffy was being taken away and there was nothing he could do!

The gleam of the blade raised over him caught Chopper's eye, and his breath caught in his throat.

The tears and sobs grew harder as he scrambled forward, trying desperately to follow his captain. He was about to die. There was a man standing just behind him with a blade raised. And still… even that wouldn't be so bad if he could only…

Chopper saw the reflection of the blade reach its peak in Sunny's shiny wood floor. He squeezed his eyes shut, his mind reeling as the terror consumed him.

_I'm sorry, Luffy! Everyone!_

_In the end…in the end, I couldn't do anything to protect you…_

His own thoughts of failure, frustration, and fear overwhelmed him. Chopper felt a regret deeper than anything he'd ever known before. The world felt dark, and he was going to die all alon-

_**SHUT UP! LET'S GO!**_

Chopper's eyes shot open. That voice, the one that had reached him years ago and pulled him out of his own self despair. Here it was, back again. He had been so close to giving up, but how could he?

He couldn't quit, not yet, because he _wasn't_ alone.

There was still something he hadn't tried! Someone he'd almost forgotten! The person who had saved him once, who had saved them all once, was still here.

And even though Luffy needed saving himself this time, Chopper didn't doubt him. Luffy was strong, and Chopper wasn't alone. The reindeer took a big breath.

"LUUUUUUFFY!" Chopper screamed, his voice louder than the whistle of the blade as it made its way down.

Time seemed to slow down as the blade approached and the marines continued to carry the unconscious captain to the door. Chopper's eyes never left his captain's shadowed face, and when Luffy lifted his head ever so slightly, Chopper could see his captain's dark eyes squint open and look past him. Look up, as if he wasn't truly in that room at all, but someplace entirely different.

"STOP IT!"

The marine carrying Luffy was the first to fall, followed by the others and the rear admiral. Chopper held onto consciousness long enough to hear the sword clang to the ground beside him.

Moments later, a young man in a brown cloak stepped into the galley and took in the scene. His eyes scanned over the fallen pirates and marines until they found the person he was looking for.

Sabo knelt down beside his unconscious brother. He ruffled the teen's unruly hair gently, shaking his head with a sigh.

"You really are something, aren't you, Luffy?"

* * *

_Wooo! I finally finished! It's 3 am and I've been working on this for quite a long time, but it's finally up! Yay XD_

_I just want to take a moment to thank everyone who's supported this story so far. It hit 100 reviews last chapter (wooo, thank you guys!) and I'm really grateful for the feedback . When I started it, I really didn't know if the story would catch anyone's eye at all!_

_My favorite part of this chapter to write was the bar scene with Garp and Rayleigh. I have no idea why, but I love the idea of these two hanging out in a bar like they weren't trying to kill each other 20 years ago XD. Plus, I think they'd have a fun dynamic._

_-Deadly 8/13/13_


	8. Trust

Hello again!

Thank you all for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I really appreciate all of your support and feedback.

_**Chapter Six:Alone (chapter 7 if you go by numbers) has been revised. Quite a bit has changed in terms of the details, but the basic plot of the chapter remains the same. You don't have to reread that chapter if you don't want to, but I do think it's a big improvement from the previous version.**_

_I think I caught most of the typos in the chapter. Please let me know if you find any. I'll look it over with fresh eyes tomorrow._

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Trust**

* * *

It wasn't long before the Straw Hats were on their ship, running across Sunny's dark deck towards the broken down door. The light from inside was spilling out, and even from a distance, it was clear that there had been a battle. Robin held her breath as they came closer. It was too quiet, too still. A horrible feeling was growing in her stomach.

Franky's outraged curses broke the silence as they approached the galley entrance. The exterior of the galley wall was deeply marked. Swords, Robin quickly realized, at least two of them. Most likely courtesy of their very own swordsman.

"Zoro, you bastard! What the hell did you do to my ship!?"

It seemed that Franky had reached the same conclusion.

When the Straw Hats stepped inside the galley, they had to step around the fallen bodies of unconscious marines. Robin's eyes were immediately drawn to Zoro's still form.

"Zoro!" Nami exclaimed from beside the archaeologist, drawing the rest of the crew's attention to the man on the ground.

"It's Brook, too!" Usopp cried, pointing at the skeletal arm that was sprawled out from underneath the door.

"What the hell happened in here?" Franky asked, looking around at the rest of galley. There was blood just ahead on the table and the floor, newly spilled with pools and streaks that sent chills down the cyborg's spine. He had a feeling that something horrible had happened and they just didn't know it yet

A loud snore was the only answer Franky got. Zoro brought a hand up to scratch his stomach lazily as he shifted his position.

A sleepy "yohoho" followed, muffled by the door.

Sanji burned with fury. His kitchen was a disaster, there were marines littering his floor, and these two shitty swordsmen were napping without a care in the world.

"What the hell are you two shitheads doing!?" Sanji yelled, giving Zoro (who looking completely unharmed and was snoring in his typical fashion) a hard kick to the side. The swordsman grunted as he rolled off the galley door and sat up with sleepy eyes.

"Eh..!? the hell was that for!?"

"Were you _sleeping_, you shitty marimo!?" Sanji yelled in disbelief, "Look at my kitchen!"

"Brook?" Usopp called, walking up beside Sanji. The door Zoro had been lying on shuddered as the skeleton it had been crushing slowly came to his senses.

"Oh, my" Brook muttered, tossing the door from his chest. He stood up, dusting himself off as he looked around.

"Watch it!" Franky yelled, catching the door before it could slam into the wall, "Sunny's damaged enough as it is!"

"Oh, my apologies, Franky-san!."

"What happened in here!?" Nami demanded, glaring at Zoro , "and where did these guys come from?" she jerked her thumb over to the unconscious marines lying on the floor.

Zoro climbed to his feet, finally coming back to his senses. He rubbed the back of his head as he looked around. He saw the unconscious marines, the broken door. He didn't remember fighting in the kitchen. The last thing he remembered was-

"Luffy!"

Zoro scrambled over to the galley table, the others following immediately.

"Shit" he cursed, looking down at the blood stained surface.

"Don't tell me that's all from Luffy" Nami cried, looking from the blood on the table to the crimson stains on the floor.

Zoro looked around frantically, but his captain was no where to be found. Luffy was gone, and he was hurt. He needed help, he needed-

"Where's Chopper?"

Before anyone could answer Robin, the door of the infirmary creaked open. Sabo stepped out, an anxious expression clear on his face as he approach the Straw Hat crew. When a few of the Straw Hats stiffened, the revolutionary raised his hands up in an nonthreatening manner.

"It's you" Zoro exclaimed, looking surprised to see the man from the alley way.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Nami asked, looking between Zoro and the revolutionary.

Zoro frowned, not sure what to make of the man's sudden reappearance. He hadn't had time to think about who this guy could be, but he remembered the desperate look in this man's eyes when he'd handed over Luffy. Zoro couldn't imagine an enemy being able to fake a look like that.

"I have no idea who this guy is, but we owe him" Zoro explained, "he helped Luffy when he was attacked."

The rest of the Straw Hats looked shocked to hear this, partially because they had been suspicious about the man from the beginning, and partially because this was the first they were hearing of said incident.

"Wait, Luffy was attacked?" Usopp asked, looking to Zoro.

The swordsman ignored the question, his eyes focused on Sabo instead. It was impossible not to notice the red blood that stained the man's hands, or the worried look in his eyes.

"Luffy looks fine, for now" Sabo assured, "but your doctor is in bad shape. I'd like to treat his wounds, if you'll let me."

"Chopper?" Robin whispered, her eyes immediately looking past the revolutionary and into the small infirmary.

Zoro and Brook stiffened, both feeling the powerful grip of guilt taking hold. They both knew that they were partially at fault. Chopper's job had been to take care of Luffy, and their job had been to protect Chopper. The fact that they had both come out of the fight without a scratch on them only made the entire situation more horrible.

"I just moved them in there before you came. I didn't want to leave one of them out here with those bastards around" Sabo said, nodding to the unconscious marines.

The blood on the floor was starting to turn the Straw Hats' stomachs. They had a feeling they knew now who it belonged to.

"He's lost a lot of blood" Sabo explained, noticing the glances, "but we won't know what happened until he wakes up."

"Please, go ahead and treat Chopper, Sabo-san" Robin pleaded softly.

When no one protested, Sabo nodded and headed back to the infirmary. When the door shut behind him, the pirates continued to stare ahead.

"Can we really trust this guy?" Franky asked, not entirely comfortable with the situation.

"I trust him" Zoro answered simply. From him, that was enough.

* * *

The crew was cleaning up the ship in a tense silence while they waited. The marines were tied up, bound and thrown into the corner of the galley, where they could be watched.

Usopp was solemnly mopping up the bloody floor, while Sanji scrubbed at the table top. Franky was examining the door carefully, as if searching for a fault in the craftsmanship.

The others were outside, keeping watch and preparing for a quick escape in case more trouble arrived. They'd be leaving in the morning at the latest, as long as Chopper was stable enough to make the trip. It had been an hour since Sabo had disappeared into the infirmary, and no news had yet to come out.

Robin placed aside the broom she had been using to sweep the floor and looked worriedly over at the door. It wouldn't hurt to check in, if she wasn't a distraction, she decided. She crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes.

An eye appeared on the infirmary wall, blinking as it became accustom to the brighter light.

Sabo was cleaning up Chopper's wounds, which, to Robin's horror, looked worse than she'd first thought.

The blond man side glanced, quickly noticing her spying eye. He spoke, but Robin couldn't hear him.

The eye was suddenly attached to a head, which was followed by a torso, until a full clone stood in the room. Robin's eyes narrowed in worry as she looked over to the bed. Luffy was lying with his head at the foot of the bed, while Chopper occupied the other side. Luckily, they seemed to fit well enough.

"If they know I let you in, they'll all want to come in, right?" Sabo asked, curious as to why Robin hadn't just walked through the door herself.

Robin didn't respond. She leaned over the bed and placed a hand on Luffy's head.

Her captain looked pained, and she wasn't surprised why. His head was burning up, and his chest was covered in-

"That...that can't be" Robin whispered, her eyes widening as they started at her captain's exposed torso. The scar, the large, deep mark that always instigated regret, guilt, and fear in Robin was now gone. Completely, unmistakably removed. She reached a shaky hand out and ran it along the smooth skin. It was really gone.

Sabo frowned, turning his attention back to cleaning Chopper's wounds. He had noticed it too, the disappearance of that now infamous scar. That woman had done something to his brother, and Sabo had a feeling that this was just the beginning. More surprises were to come, and he doubted all of them would be good ones.

"Why are you here" Robin asked, breaking the silence. They both knew what she meant. Sabo sighed, not completely willing to answer that just yet.

"Your captain will need a doctor. Might as well fix up the one you've got."

"You are not here by chance. Why did he send you?"

Sabo paused, looking up to consider the question. Robin knew the look. He was deciding just how much he'd need to tell in order to appease her.

"Something strange is happening to Luffy." Sabo said grimly.

Robin frowned. She knew as much. Dragon wouldn't send his right hand man to protect his son unless there was an incredible danger casting a tall shadow.

"Please, tell me what you know."

* * *

Sabo finished wrapping the last wound. He worked carefully, lifting the small creature as he pulled the bandage up and around its middle. Snips of fur littered the infirmary floor from the places that Sabo was forced to trim. Some of the wounds were easy to treat. Others were deeper, more dangerous.

The revolutionary was thankful that this was the extent of the doctor's injuries. If things had been any more severe, it would have taken skills that far outmatched his own.

The door creaked open and Sabo stole a glance behind him, half expecting the archaeologist. He wasn't surprised when a different face appeared, looking uncertain. It was impossible to keep these people out.

His brother's navigator entered hesitantly, her eyes growing sad as she looked past him to the two figures on the bed. Sabo turned away from her, focusing on finished up his work.

"Will they be okay?" Nami asked softly, moving closer to the bed and stopping just before it. One arm was wrapped tightly around her middle. The other held a hand nervously to her lips as she surveyed the damage for herself.

"I'm not a doctor" Sabo sighed, moving the thin blanket to cover the unconscious reindeer's torso, "but I've seen plenty of injuries like these. Besides a couple of cracked ribs and a few deep cuts, it's not so bad. I doubt anything will end up infected, anyway."

Sabo backed up as Nami stepped past him. She sat at the edge of the bed and looked down at the doctor with watery eyes.

"That's a relief" she smiled, but her voice wavered as she placed a hand softly on Chopper's bare head.

"What about Luffy?"

The blond man's eyes softened as they looked over at the raven-haired boy. Nami didn't miss the look, or the worry it held.

"Luffy's strong" Sabo replied simply, "he always pulls through."

Nami couldn't help but smile and agree with a small nod.

"How do you know him?" She asked. She was positive now that this man was somehow tied to her captain. It was easy to tell when it came to the people who cared about Luffy. It was hard to hide love.

Sabo looked uncomfortable with the question and didn't answer. Instead, he watched as the navigator gently patted the reindeer's head. Such tenderness was unheard of among pirates. He'd never met a crew like this one before, though he supposed he shouldn't be surprised, considering the captain.

"You're more like a family on this ship than a crew." Sabo stated, curious to see what the woman would have to say about that.

Nami brought up a palm and wiped away the few tears that had escaped her.

"It's strange, isn't it?" the navigator mused, picking up Chopper's hat from its place at the foot of the bed. She used a corner of her own shirt to wipe away a drying red blotch.

"Pirates like us… we're not supposed to care about each other, right?"

"It's not something you see very often" Sabo admitted.

"But even at the beginning, when there was only three of us, Luffy made us close. And no matter who joins, it hasn't changed. We're family because he makes us his family."

Sabo laughed, shaking his head, "Yeah. He has that effect on people"

He pulled a handkerchief from under his cloak and held it out to the woman.

"Pirates aren't supposed to cry, either." he teased.

Nami took the handkerchief with a thankful look and blew softly into it.

"Jeeze, leave it to my brother to gather a crew of big-hearted cry babies like him." Sabo thought, shaking his head. Except, it wasn't a silent thought.

Nami laughed along with him for a moment. Then both stopped abruptly, realizing what had just been said.

"W-wait" Nami stuttered, rising to her feet with wide eyes, "did you just say..."

Sabo grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell you that." he laughed. He wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation, but passing it off as a light afterthought seemed to be the easiest option. "But it's true. Ace, Luffy and I all swore the same oath."

"You.." The navigator's eyes were shadowed as Sabo continued to chuckle.

"Don't tell Luffy right away if he wakes up, he sort of thinks-"

Sabo never got to finish his explanation as a hand whipped across his cheek.

The revolutionary just looked at Nami in surprise. It wasn't a reaction he'd been expecting, not that he'd had the intention of telling the crew before his brother woke up.

Surprise and curiosity were unavoidable, but rage was something he hadn't anticipated. Not from the crew, at least.

"If you're his older brother" Nami fumed, her eyes alive with anger,"then where the hell have you been, BAKA!?"

* * *

_Well, the cat's out of the bag. I think Nami has a valid point, I'd probably be mad too. What do you think?_

_Not the most eventful chapter, but one that's important in its own way. I thought I'd get more ground covered, but I guess these things are hard to predict for me. I have the chapters somewhat pre-written, but what's happened to all of them so far is that I edit and revise them to the point where they end up completely different. Some things are added or changed and some events are pushed further back. Please let me know what you think._

_Thank you all for reading!_

_-Deadly 9/9/13_


End file.
